happytreefanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Sitting Babies
Sitting Babies is a HTFF episode. Plot Germy is at the reception desk in a hospital, when Pop rings the desk bell to get his attention. He has brought Cub to be treated for a cold. To Germy's chagrin, Pop leaves his son behind expecting the staff to watch him, while he goes to watch a sports game. Germy is even more annoyed when Cub sneezes on his coat. Just as he takes Cub to see a doctor, however, Gooby rings the deskbell. Germy is puzzled that no adult is accompanying him. Nursery is in her office with a patient, Sickly. She hands him a tissue box and Sickly thanks her while heading out. Germy then enters the room with Cub. A curious Nurse follows them inside and shows affection to the bear cub. Germy realizes Gooby is not with them. However, he is quickly spotted in the hallway - dumping Cast down a staircase and playing in his wheelchair. Germy drags Gooby into the room. Gooby casually sits down on Nursery. Cub does the same. Cast cries out in pain, sending Nurse and Germy out for him. Left having to deal with the youngsters on her own, Nursery tries to struggle free, to no avail. Gooby picks up a remote and turns on a TV. A childish show with an annoying theme song plays, to the amusement of Gooby and Cub. Nursery, on the other hand is annoyed. Cub changes the channel and watches a show about Howdy herding cattle in the desert. Getting an idea, Nursery reaches for a nearby piece of string. After tying it like a lasso, she tosses it at a cabinet handle. Now she tries to tug herself loose. Unfortunately, the cabinet door is yanked off, leading several needles to fall out, one of which impales Cub in the eye. With Gooby still sitting on her, Nursery could only watch as Cub runs around in pain. However, she is now able to reach the remote, which gives her another idea. She changes the channel. This time, Lumpy is seen touring the inside of a cottage. It goes well until he spots a moose head mounted on the wall, terrifying him. Likewise, Gooby screams and finally gets off of Nursery. Nursery gets up to help Cub. However, Gooby lifts the TV and throws it, but is tossed when the cord wraps around his leg. Nursery ends up being crushed by the TV. Cast, now in a full body cast, is pushed along by Nurse, only to be smashed by the door when Gooby breaks through. Gooby is ultimately sent tumbling down the stairs and stops by an automatic door. Pop enters through and the door closes, decapitating Gooby. Pop asks to see if his son is okay, so Germy goes to fetch him. Germy soon discovers Cub with a grotesque and possibly infected eye. A sneeze causes his eye to shoot out of his socket and him to faint dead. Moral "Don't waste a minute sitting down - get up an explore!" Deaths #Nursery is crushed by a TV. #Cast is smashed by a door. #Gooby is decapitated by an automatic door. #Cub dies when he sneezes out his eye. Injuries #Cast is sent tumbling down a staircase by Gooby. #Cub is impaled in the eye by a needle, leading to it becoming infected. #Gooby tumbles down a staircase (before death). Trivia *This marks Nursery's first kill. *The title, while being a pun on babysitting, could also be a pun on 'sitting ducks'; a term for people vulnerable to attacks. Category:Fan Episodes Category:Season 94 Episodes